Don't Ask Me To Leave
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: Sixth year. While patrolling the corridors, Hermione finds Draco sobbing in one of the bathrooms. They start a secret friendship, which turns into something more. But will their relationship be strong enough to keep Draco from completeing his task?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

They were up on the tallest tower, and he was pointing his wand at her. "Draco, you don't have to do this," Hermione said quietly. "This was never supposed to happen," Draco nearly shouted. "Draco, please, please let me help you," she pleaded.

"All I wanted was to protect you. But you'll never be safe around me," he shouted while pulling up the sleeve of his left arm and revealing to her the dark mark. Hermione stared at it then looked at him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

At that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange and her Deatheaters walked up the stairs. Bellatrix looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione and smiled her wicked smile.

"What is this I see?" she cooed as she walked over to Draco. "An unarmed Mudblood?" Draco was practically crying. He did not want this to happen. "Kill her Draco," Bellatrix growled.

Hermione stared at Draco and shook her head. Her breath came in short gasps. She was truly afraid for her life now. With Bellatrix and the other Deatheaters around, who knew what Draco was going to choose to do.

"Do it, Draco! She means nothing to us, nothing to you. She is just a lowly Mudblood," Bellatrix said.

The tears were coming freely now, for both Draco and Hermione. He pointed his wand at her, and her breath caught in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

Hermione was extremely upset. Just a few moments ago, Harry shared his first kiss with his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Everyone thought it was a perfect match. Hermione, on the other hand, disagreed.

Ginny and Harry had nothing in common except Quidditch. Who stuck by Harry's side during everything he ever went through? She did. Where was Ginny? Off with some other guy.

Hermione and Harry had so much more than just Quidditch. They had a history. They always stuck by each other no matter what. But she guessed it didn't matter anymore. Harry was now with Ginny.

At that moment, footsteps disrupted her thinking. She looked up from the fire to see Harry standing in front of her.

Her first thought was that he realized that Ginny was wrong for him that he didn't want to be with Ginny, that he wanted to be with her. But then she saw the look on his face and knew she was the one who was wrong. He was happy.

"Hermione, can you believe it? She feels the same way I do! I could have never imagined!" He spun around. "Oh, Hermione, I could fly!" he exclaimed.

Hermione stood up and looked away from him. "Harry, I'm happy for you, I am but I have to go and…do some Prefect duties…that are somewhere else…right now," she lied before running out of the common room.

She should have told Harry how she felt ages ago. Maybe things would be different now. But how could she compete with Ginny? She knew that she couldn't.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware that she was already on the second floor by Moaning Myrtles bathroom. She heard voices inside, but she wasn't close enough to tell whom they belonged to, so she snuck closer to the bathroom and leaned her ear against the door.

"Don't, don't cry. Let me help you," that voice belonged to Myrtle. "No, just leave me alone!" a different male voice shouted. The voice sounded so familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't tell whose it was. What she did know, however, was that whoever it was in there was crying.

Hermione slowly and quietly opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. She saw Myrtle floating above one of the sinks. Underneath her was a boy, a boy with pale skin and silver blonde hair: Draco Malfoy.

He was grasping the sink with both hands. She could see his knuckles were white from clenching the sink so hard. He was shaking violently, his body wracking with sobs. "I can't do this," he cried over and over.

Hermione was at a complete loss for words. Here was Draco Malfoy, standing over a sink, crying.

He looked horrible. This was the closest she had been to him all year. His normal Malfoy glow was gone, he was paler than he usually was, and his normal slick backed hair was hanging loosely over his eyes. The reason she didn't recognize his voice was because he had hardly spoken all year, not even to insult her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped closer to him. "Draco?" He whipped around. In a fraction of a second his wand was out of his pocket and pointing at her. Hermione held her hands up and shook her head.

His extended arm was shaking. "Draco, what's going on?" she questioned, fear dripping with every word.

Draco's face, which was normally filled with arrogance and hatred, now broke down. She could see his fear. Just when she thought he was going to open up to her, his feelings disappeared. His face was blank.

He stashed his wand away. With a, "Nothing Granger," he walked out of the bathroom. Hermione followed him with her eyes. _'What's going on?'_


	3. Chapter 3

He walked down the hallway, embarrassment flooding his thoughts. Yes, Draco Malfoy was embarrassed. He couldn't believe Granger had caught him sobbing in the bathroom. Strangely, it didn't matter to him. He had more important things to worry about. Things that, if he did not succeed, would kill him in the end. He nearly started shaking again, but he composed himself and continued walking.

He heard quick paced footsteps running behind him. "Draco!" her voice pierced the silent corridor. He froze. How sweet her voice sounded. With widened eyes at his foolish thoughts, he shook his head. _'It would never work anyway,' _a voice in his head told him.

"Draco, please," she pleaded as the footsteps stopped. Draco slowly turned around and faced her.

She was standing a few feet away from him. Concern written across her face. But was it real? He thought it might be an act. Potter had been suspicious of him all year. This was just a plan of his to get Draco to tell of his mission. But it wouldn't work.

He put on the most arrogant face he could muster up and said, "Why are you following me, Granger?"

He was surprised at the way his voice sounded. It was all raspy and hoarse. Then again, he hardly spoke all year. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, she was just as surprised to hear his voice as he was.

"I just- I wanted to make sure that you were alright," she said. "Well, I'm fine, Granger," he told her, and with a glare he turned around and started walking away.

"I could help, you know; with whatever you're dealing with Draco. Let me help you." Her kind words stunned him into stopping.

He thought for a moment. Maybe she could help him. Not with his task of course, but then again he did need someone to talk to. He didn't have any real friends. For the second time that night he caught himself in his thoughts. He couldn't become close to her.

He slowly turned around again and said, "I don't need help. Especially from a Mudblood," he hissed. He saw the hurt flash through her eyes before he turned around and walked away.

"Why do you do that?" she questioned. "Do what Granger?" "Put up a defensive wall whenever you're close to showing your true self. What are you scared of Malfoy?" she shouted.

He whipped around and pushed her against the wall, pinning her to the wall by her shoulders. "I'm not scared of anything, Granger," he hissed. Hermione chose to be brave. He could see determination in her eyes.

"I think you are. You're afraid of being close to people," she growled. He moved his hands from her shoulders to the wall on either side of her face and leaned in towards her. "I'm awfully close to you now, aren't I?" She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. "I meant emotionally, ferret," she said forcefully. "Why can't you just trust me?" she added in a kinder tone.

Draco moved away from her. "I'm not someone you want to be close to, Hermione," he said, his voice leaking with sadness.

He turned around and walked away from her, and this time she didn't follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since the encounter between Hermione and Draco.

These days she couldn't help but watch him, during class, during meal times. He was steadily looking worse and worse.

She had to admit, she feared for him, and she was going to try and talk to him again.

They were in Transfiguration. Draco sat across the aisle from her. Every few minutes she would steal a glance at him. She wondered what was causing him so much pain and distress. She wanted so badly to help him.

"Hermione, why are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron's annoying voice broke through her thoughts.

She jumped out of her stupor. As if he heard Ron's whispers, Draco looked across the aisle and made eye contact with her.

"I'm not, Ron. I was just daydreaming," she told him, and to her utter amazement, Ron believed her.

She looked back at Draco. He was still watching her. He smirked before looking away. And at that moment, she knew what she was going to do.

She took a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in ink. On the parchment she wrote:

_Room of Requirement, 7:30. No excuses._

She then tapped the parchment with her wand and it disappeared off of her desk. When she looked over at Draco, he was reading her note. He looked at her and gave her the slightest nod before stuffing the note in his pocket.

For some odd reason, her heart was racing in her chest. She stole one more glance at him before finally paying attention to Professor McGonagall's lecture.

7:30 couldn't have come any faster.

Before she knew it, Hermione was excusing herself from the Gryffindor table saying she had studying to do in the library.

She looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was watching her. She casually raised her hand signaling five minutes before running her hand through her hair. He understood and nodded.

Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement. _'I need a place to talk secretly. I need a place to talk secretly. I need a place to talk secretly,'_ she thought. When she opened her eyes, she saw a door in front of her.

She heard footsteps behind her and she knew without looking that it was Draco. Slowly and nervously, she grasped the door handle and opened the door.

The Room of Requirement was very cozy. There was a fire blazing with two couches and two armchairs around it. Hermione picked the couch and settled into it. Draco went and shut the door before settling into the chair across from her.

"So, what's this secret meeting all about?" he asked, with a bemused tone of voice. "It's about you," she told him. Draco became tense. "What about me?" he questioned.

"You're tired all the time, you look sick, you're so thin, you don't strut around the school anymore and you haven't insulted anyone all year. What's going on?" she asked. She figured it was best to just come out with it.

Draco stood up and made his way towards the door. With a quick flash of her wand, the door disappeared. Draco sighed. Without turning around he said, "That's not fair, Granger."

Hermione stood up. "Draco, I am scared for you. I am truly scared for you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she told him truthfully.

"Something bad has happened to me, and more bad things are meant to come." His voice shook and he fell to his knees on the floor, his body wracking with sobs.

Hermione was at a loss for words. This was the second time she had seen Draco Malfoy cry, and she didn't know what to do.

She quickly rushed to his side and dropped to her knees in front of him. She rested her hands on his knees. "Draco, please talk to me. Please. I can help you," she said.

He shook his head. "No one can help me," he cried. "Then at least let Dumbledore-" "Hermione, no one can help me. Especially not Dumbledore. He'll kill me Hermione!" he said, finally bringing his eyes up to meet her. "Who will?

In response, Draco pulled the sleeve of his white oxford up around his elbow. Hermione looked in horror at the Dark Mark upon his arm. "Go ahead, run away. That's what everyone else does," he whispered. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Hermione took a deep breath before taking Draco's left hand in hers. She traced the Dark Mark lightly with the fingers of her other hand. "I'm not running away. I'm staying right here," she told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up the next day feeling as if he had just awoken from a beautiful dream. _'Maybe it was all a dream,'_ he thought.

The events of last were night were just too good to be true. She didn't run away from him. She wasn't afraid to be near him, even though she now knew of the darkness that plagued his life.

He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and stared down at the Dark Mark, glaring.

He then rolled out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Hermione was right; he did look sick.

He put clothes on and looked at his watch. He had slept all day; it was nearly time for dinner. He left his dormitory and made his way down to the Great Hall.

He opened the double doors and saw Harry Potter talking to Katie Bell. He heard little glitches of the conversation. "St. Mungo's…not sure how I got it…just in time."

He had almost killed her. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and hot. Tears sprung into his eyes and he quickly strode from the Great Hall.

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall, watching Harry as he talked to Katie Bell. She was happy to have Katie back in school. They had always gotten along fairly well together, and now that Hermione and Ginny no longer spoke, it was nice to have a girl friend to talk to again.

The double oak doors creaked open, and Hermione saw Draco step through them, looking completely exhausted and sick. She watched his body tense as his eyes landed on Katie and Harry.

Abruptly, he turned around and almost ran out of the Hall. Hermione stood up, intending to go after him, but Harry already ran passed her and after Malfoy.

"Hermione? Going somewhere?" Ron asked. "Yeah, Ron, you and I have to go study for the Transfiguration exam tomorrow," she said as she grabbed Ron's elbow and pulled him up. "Study, come on Hermione, I haven't even finished dinner," he whined. "Let's go."

They made their way into the Gryffindor common room just before Harry came bursting in.

"Harry, mate, just in time. Hermione wants us to…what's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry was frantically looking around the common room. "Is that blood?" Ron questioned. "I need your Potions book," Harry stated. "But what about the Half-Blood-" Harry shook his head. "No, no, I need yours. No time to explain," Harry cried.

Ron dove into his book bag and grabbed his potions book. "Harry, what's happened?" Hermione questioned. Harry grabbed the book. "I'll explain later," he shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the common room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head and landed into an armchair.

Harry was covered in blood. Harry had run out of the Great Hall to follow Draco. What if…

But Hermione wouldn't allow herself to think that. Harry would never do anything to harm Draco, no matter how much he hated him.

She and Ron paced the common room for an hour, all thoughts of studying out of their mind, until Harry came in.

Ginny flew down the stairs at this exact moment, and said, "Harry, I've just heard the worst rumor. Tell me you did not try to kill Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione felt like passing out. "Harry, sit," Hermione ordered. "Talk, now." Harry sat down in an armchair and started talking.

"I followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and into one of the boys bathrooms. He was crying. Can you believe it? Draco Malfoy, crying. I just stood there, I couldn't move. And then he looked up and saw me.

"And that's when things started getting bad. He tried to hex me, but I dodged it. I tried to hex him, but he dodged it. Then he tried the Cruciatus. So, I tried a spell from the Prince's book: Sectumsempra. I didn't know what it was going to do, but I was desperate."

Harry's eyes were distant now, as if he was replaying the whole scene in his mind.

"He started bleeding, everywhere. There was no stopping it. Then Snape came, and healed his cuts, brought him to the hospital. Then he came back for me, and told me to get my books. I used Ron's potions book, and I hid mine in the Room of Requirement. And I now have detention every Saturday until the end of term," he finished.

The group was silent, until Hermione opened her mouth and said, "Harry, I told you there was something wrong with that book, with that Half-Blood Prince. I've had a bad feeling about this from the start."

"There is nothing wrong with the Prince!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Harry, after what just happened, how is it possible for you to stick up for that stupid book?" she exclaimed.

She couldn't believe that she was fighting with Harry. Look what one night with Draco Malfoy had done to her. She was so worried about him. She had to get to the hospital, but she couldn't seem to stop arguing about the book.

"Hermione, stop going on about that book! Okay? It's not like the Prince was telling anyone to use that spell. He wasn't advertising it, he just wrote it down. I'm the one that chose to try it out!" Harry shouted now.

"You're really going to defend what you just did, Harry?" Hermione said quietly.

"I'm not defending what I just did. I really wish I hadn't done it. You know me, Hermione; you know I would never use a spell like that on anyone. Not even on Malfoy. But don't blame the Prince. He didn't do anything." Hermiones' quiet words from before had a stronger effect on him.

"I know, Harry, but please tell me that you're not going to go back-"

"And get the book? I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to. Without it, I would have never gotten the Felix Felicis, I would have never known how to save Ron with the bezoar, I would have never-"

"Gotten a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," Hermione growled.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse on Harry. You should be grateful that Harry had something good to use against him!"

Hermione was taken aback. "Of course I'm glad that Harry wasn't hurt. How dare you say I'm not?" she shouted. Ginny's words really struck a sore spot. "But, you can't say that that Sectumsempra spell is a good one, Ginny, especially now that you don't have many chances in the next Quidditch match-"

"Oh don't start acting as if you know anything about Quidditch, you'll only embarrass yourself," Ginny snapped.

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment before standing up. She walked towards the portrait hole door. "Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked, but his question was unanswered.

Hermione made her way down to the Hospital Wing. She needed to see Draco, to make sure he was okay. She quietly pushed open the hospital door and snuck in.

He was lying in the very last bed. She pointed her wand at Madame Pomfrey's office and whispered, "Silencio." Now they were left in peace.

She slowly tiptoed down to his bed and pulled up a chair. He was covered in bandages, but she could see that all the scars on his face were healing nicely already.

Her hand hovered over his, slowly tracing her fingers up his arm. Suddenly, his other hand grabbed her wrist tightly. "It's just me," she whispered. He let go of her wrist but he moved his arm up so that he was holding her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I needed to see you, to see that you were alright," she said. "So, you heard then. Probably from Potter, right?" Hermione nodded.

"Draco, he really didn't mean to do it. He didn't know what the spell would do," she said. She didn't know why she was trying to defend Harry.

Draco looked away from her. "I know. I deserved it though," he said quietly.

"How can you say that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've done some terrible things, Hermione, and I'm going to do more terrible things soon. That spell was less than I deserved," he told her.

Hermione put her other hand against his cheek and turned his face so that he was facing her. "Draco, no matter what things you do, no one deserves to be hurt."

He looked at her, and nearly started crying. "Hermione, I am so so sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I never wanted to. I never want to hurt you again," he cried.

"Sh, I know. I forgive you," she told him. And she really did forgive him. How was that possible? After all the things he's done, all the things he's said, she was able to forgive him just like that.

"How am I so lucky? Here you are, not running away from me even after you know what I am, and being able to forgive me just like that. How do I deserve you?" he questioned.

Hermione just smiled. "Because, no matter what you may believe, you are a good person Draco Malfoy," she told him.

He smiled, and then yawned. Hermione stood up. "I'll let you sleep," she said. "No, please don't leave," he whispered. He sounded like a scared child. "Stay here tonight."

She looked at the bed that he was lying on. "I don't know," she whispered. "I won't do anything. I promise. I just…I don't want to be alone," he said quietly, embarrassed.

Hermione thought for a moment, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. He made room for her, and she lied down next to him. She turned on her side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You'll never have to be alone again. I'm here, and I'm always going to be here," she told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke early the next morning in the hospital wing. She had stayed there all night, and no one had found her here. She slowly got up from the bed, trying as hard as she could to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up Draco, but to no avail.

The moment she moved, Draco tightened his hold on her. "Please don't go."

"Draco, the night is over. I have to go before someone finds me here," she whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at her, then looked around the room. "Oh, you're right."

Hermione smiled and turned to leave. "Hermione? Thank you," he whispered. She turned back around and kissed his cheek in response.

Hermione quickly walked out of the hospital wing. What was she doing, falling asleep with Draco Malfoy? He was her enemy. He was horrible to her from day one at Hogwarts!

But something about him was different. It seemed as if he had changed from who he was. But did he really? Or was this just a trick?

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts as she walked out of the hospital wing that she didn't realize that she was about to walk head on into Professor Snape.

She bumped into him, and started to apologize, until her words caught in her throat as she realized whom she just walked into.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said. "Professor…" "What are you doing out of bed this early in the morning?" he questioned. "I…I was just…getting a Pepper-Up Potion. I was feeling a bit sick," she lied through her teeth.

She could tell that he knew that she was lying. "I see. Well, you best be getting up to bed before you get caught, don't you think?" he told her. She gaped at him before nodding and walking away. She couldn't believe that he didn't give her a week worth of detention. Something strange was going on with Slytherin house.

Draco heard the doors open and saw Snape walking towards him.

"We have to have a chat, Draco," he said. "I've already told you that I don't need your help," Draco began, annoyed. "Not about your task, about Miss Granger," Snape growled.

Draco stared at him. "What about Hermione?"

Snape looked at Draco, before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Did you know that I was in love with Lily Potter?" he questioned. "Potter's mother?" Draco snickered. "Yes. We were friends in school, until I did something stupid to make her turn away from me and to Potter himself," Snape told him.

"Well what did you do?" Draco asked, amused. He couldn't believe that Snape was in love with the mudblood Lily Potter.

"I called her mudblood," Snape said simply.

Draco's mind immediately went to all the times that he called Hermione mudblood.

"I tried everything I could to win her back, but nothing worked. Everything between us was broken due to one little word.

"I look at you, her and Potter, and I see a lot of myself, Lily and James. I will not let history repeat itself, Draco. I want to help you, so that you don't make any mistakes with Granger," Snape offered him.

Draco sighed. "It's not like I could be with her anyway," he growled.

"Not with an attitude like that," Snape grumbled.

"You really think her and Potter…" Draco trailed off. "Unless you do something to stop it," Snape told him before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and now that you seem healthy, I'll still be expecting that Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on my desk Monday morning," he said, becoming Professor Snape once again.

Draco's brain began to go wild. He didn't want to be with Granger…did he?

She was just a filthy little mudblood.

His brain screamed at him not to call her that. She wasn't just a muggleborn.

She was brilliant, beautiful, and kind. She didn't care that Draco was a Deatheater. She still stuck with him; she stayed with him when he needed her.

Yes, he wanted to be with her. His entire body told him that he wanted to be with her. His heart started aching from the moment that she left his bed this morning. He wanted to be with her at all times.

Draco Malfoy, pureblood Deatheater, wanted badly to be with Hermione Granger, muggleborn bookworm.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Draco continued their secret friendship, under the very watchful eye of Professor Snape.

Snape did not want Draco to end up like he did with Lily. He wanted to do everything he could to prevent it all from happening again.

Unfortunately, it was hard for Draco to continue to get closer to Hermione, when they had to do everything in secret.

In public, Hermione and Harry were becoming closer than normal.

Draco only wished he and Hermione could have that. He wished he could sit with her in public. He wished that people could know the way that he felt about her.

But he knew that it was impossible, not when his father and You-Know-Who were out there, paying so much attention to him. They would kill him if they found out that he was in love with a muggleborn. Especially a muggleborn that was so close to Harry Potter.

Wait? Did he just say that he was in love with her? Was he in love with Hermione?

Draco stopped writing down his Defense Against the Dark Arts Notes and stared across the aisle at Hermione.

_Yes_, his thoughts said. _You are most definitely in love with her._

Draco took out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in ink before writing:

_Room of Requirement. After classes. No excuses._

He folded the parchment up into an origami swan and blew it over to Hermione's desk.

She looked at him with a fake glare before opening up the note. She read through it quickly then nodded at him ever so slightly.

Draco was fidgety for the rest of the day. He couldn't sit still; his mind was focused entirely on what he would say to Hermione. Would he tell her how he felt about her? He was sure that he would chicken out.

All that he really wanted was to be alone with her. They hadn't had time together in a while, and he needed some de-stressing.

Finally, it was time for her to meet him in the Room of Requirement. He saw her coming down the hall and walked passed a section of the wall three times, the entire time thinking, "I need a place to talk to in private."

The door appeared and he held it open for Hermione. Once they were in he shut the door and led her over to the couch.

"What's up?" she asked him with a smile. Draco sat down on the couch across from her and said, "I just wanted to be with you." Hermione blushed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she questioned.

Draco nodded. "Yes, seeing as you spend most of your time attached to Saint Potter," he growled. "I do not spend most of my time attached to Harry. He's with Ginny as much as possible, and I'd rather not be around them," Hermione retorted.

"Why do you love him?" Draco questioned angrily. "What are you talking about?" Hermione cried. "Oh, everyone knows that you love him. I would just like to know why," Draco replied. "Well everyone is wrong. I do not love Harry."

"Oh that's bull!" Draco shouted while standing up. He turned his back to her and looked out the window over the grounds. He didn't notice that Hermione had come up next to him.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked quietly. Draco sighed. "I'm just stressed. My time is running out," he whispered. "How can I help you?" she questioned. "You can't," he answered. "There must be something I can do. Even if I can't help you with whatever it is, I can try to take your stress away," she pleaded. "Please, Draco. I hate seeing you like this."

Draco faced her. "Well, I guess there is one thing you could do." "Anything." "Dance with me," he said. "Anything but that," she said while walking away. "Why not?" he questioned. "I'm a horrible dancer," she answered. "Please Hermione? For me?" he begged.

Hermione turned and looked at him. He really wanted her to dance with him. She sighed and said, "Oh, alright."

Draco thought, "I need some romantic music." Soft, sweet music started playing through every corner of the room.

Draco took one of Hermione's hands and brought it up around his neck. He rested his right hand on her waist, and slid his other hand into her free one. "This is a really bad idea," she whispered. "Shh, I can fix that."

He lifted her up and slipped his feet underneath hers. "Now you'll be the perfect dancer," he told her. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. He started swaying her back and forth, enjoying everything about this moment.

They danced for a while, neither one of them wanting to let the other go, until they decided to rest on the couch.

Draco sat on the couch and pulled Hermione close to him. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why does this feel so right?" she asked him.

"Because it is. There is nothing wrong about this. We're just two friends, sitting together," he said.

"No, no, that's not what I mean," she said. "Then what do you mean?"

"Why does this feel like it's supposed to be this way? Like you and I are supposed to be sitting here, on this couch, in this intimate position, when we were always enemies? How is it that I can sit here with you, and not argue, and have you not call me mudblood?" she asked.

"Because…I've changed. I've found a reason to change who I used to be, to start over, and try to make myself better. You're that reason, Hermione. You've changed me," he told her before kissing the top of her head.

Hermione closed her eyes and rested against him even more, thinking about how good it felt to be cared for the way Draco cared for her.

Eventually, the two of them had to leave for dinner. It would be suspicious if they were both absent from the feast.

So, they went there separate ways, Hermione going to meet with Harry and Ron at Gryffindor Tower, and Draco going to find Crabbe and Goyle.

As they were walking into the Great Hall, Draco bumped into Harry and turned around.

"Watch where you're walking, Potter," Draco growled.

"You're the one that bumped me, Malfoy," Harry growled right back.

"Will you two stop?" Hermione said.

"I think I better make it clear to you, that it's in your best intentions not to stand in my way next time," Draco said to Harry as he stepped closer to him.

"Give it a go, ferret," Harry dared.

"Harry, stop," Hermione said.

"Aw, Hermione, let him go. It'd teach Malfoy a lesson," Ron said.

"What did you call me?" Draco questioned.

"I think you heard me, ferret," Harry said.

In a millisecond, Draco's fist collided with Harry's stomach. The two started fighting, a crowd forming around them. "Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

Snape saw who was fighting and tried to make his way to the crowd before Draco did something even more stupid.

Harry punched Draco hard and he fell to the ground. "Harry, stop!" Hermione said while she grabbed his fist, pulling him away from Draco. Draco stood up and glared at Hermione.

"I don't need your help, you filthy little mudblood."

Draco realized what he said before the words were even out of his mouth. Hermione just stared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

The crowd was silent now, as soon as they heard Draco utter those three horrible words.

Snape made his way through the crowd and grabbed Draco by the elbow, pulling him out of the Great Hall. He brought Draco down to his office in the Dungeons and pushed him down into a chair.

"Fighting is not the way," Snape told him. Draco just shook his head. "I called her a mudblood, Severus," he whispered. "It's over."

Snape stared at him before saying, "Do you love her?" Draco stood up. "It doesn't matter. She loves Potter," he said. Snape grabbed the front of Draco's robes and asked again, "Do you love her?"

Draco looked up at Snape and said, "Yes."

Snape released Draco and walked towards his door. "Then don't let her get away," he said before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco searched the entire castle for Hermione. He tried the girls' bathrooms, all the empty classrooms, and even the Room of Requirement, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He had ruined it. It was all over now. No matter how much he needed her, it didn't matter, because he had called her something he had promised he would never call her again.

She had trusted him, she was just giving in to him, and it was gone now. All that trust was gone.

Draco was going to do everything he could to bring her back to him.

He needed her. No matter how much he said to himself that he didn't need her, he really truly did.

He needed all of her. He needed her understanding, he needed her caring, he needed her body, and most of all he needed her love. He needed her in order to be confident.

And at that moment, he realized where she was going to be, and he ran up to Gryffindor Tower. He knew her logic behind hiding there; it was the most obvious place, and she had thought that Draco would never think to look there.

He banged on the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You need a password to get in my dear, and seeing as you are not in Gryffindor, I cannot let you in," she said.

"I don't want to get in," Draco cried furiously as he continued to bang on the door. "I want someone to come out."

Finally, the portrait hole started to swing open, and Draco's head cleared.

He was banging on the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower, and a Gryffindor was going to come out and see him. He and Hermione were not supposed to be friends. No one was supposed to know.

But strangely, none of that mattered. If Hermione were to come back to him and forgive him, he would let the whole world know his feelings for her. He didn't care anymore.

Katie Bell came out of the portrait and it swung shut behind her.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" she questioned.

"I need to see Hermione," he cried. She shook her head. "Bell, I have to see her," he nearly shouted.

"Well, she most definitely does not want to see you," Katie growled.

Draco stepped closer to her, a menacing look on his face, but she did not back down.

"Katie, I need her. I really, truly need her. I have to talk to her. I have to make her forgive me," he whispered, his face softening.

Katie just looked at him and shook her head again. "Katie, please-" he began, but Katie broke him off. "Not here. The Room of Requirement. I'll bring her there in five minutes," she told him.

Draco was awestruck. "You're…you're going to help me?" he questioned. Katie nodded. "Why?" he asked.

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really going to question me? Do you want to talk to Hermione or not?" she said. Draco nodded. "Good, then meet me down there in five minutes."

Draco nodded and then sprinted down to the Room of Requirement. He was getting his chance. Someone up in the heavens clearly wanted things to go right for him, and he was grateful.

He walked three times passed the wall, and a door appeared, and he walked in. He tried sitting on the couch, but found that he could not sit still. He paced the room, all the while thinking of what he would say to Hermione.

The door opened and Draco spun around.

Katie and Hermione were facing him. "No," Hermione said, and spun around, but Katie caught her, and pushed her into the room. "Hear him out," Katie said. "I'll keep watch," she added before slamming the door shut.

Hermione glared at Draco before turning around and pounding on the door. "Katie, let me out of here!"

This was not going to be easy.

"Hermione," he began. Hermione spun around. The look on her facing was menacing. "Save your breath. I don't want to hear it."

Draco paid her no mind and continued what he was going to say. "Hermione, I am so sorry."

Hermione laughed, but it was a mocking laugh. "Oh, you're _sorry_. You're sorry? For what? For calling me mudblood? Don't be. I knew it all along. You couldn't have really changed, and that just showed me the truth.

"If anyone is sorry, it should be me. I'm _sorry_ that I had really believed you changed. I'm _sorry_ that there is nothing that can change a Malfoy. I'm _sorry_ that you will always be a heartless bastard," she spat.

Draco just looked at her, and she glared at him, challenging him to say something else.

And he stepped up to the challenge.

"Hermione, I completely agree," he said.

She couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open. That was not what she had expected him to say.

"You are completely, 100% right. I am a heartless bastard. I never stopped to think about how my words could affect someone else, could affect you. And so you're right, I really haven't changed. But all that means is that I haven't changed my _ways_.

"My feelings, my true personality, the one that is on the inside, not the outside, has changed. I wasn't lying when I told you that you changed me, Hermione. Everything I've ever said to you was the truth.

"Believe me, Hermione. I would never lie to you," he said.

"Funny, because I was under the impression that you weren't going to call me Mudblood again, and yet here we are," she said angrily.

"I know, I know, and I really truly am sorry. I don't know what came over me…No, I do know what came over me," he said, changing his mind.

She stared at him, waiting.

"I was jealous," he admitted.

Hermione's mouth dropped open again. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Potter. No matter what he does to you, whether he ignores you or is talking to you, he always has your undivided attention. You care for him more than you will ever care for me. And I hate that. I hate that more than I've ever hated anything before," he admitted.

_What are you doing?_ His brain screamed at him. But he had finally decided that he wasn't going to waste any more time, seeing as he didn't know how much more time he would have left. He wanted Hermione to know exactly how he felt about her.

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Because…I love you, Hermione," he told her.

Hermione wasn't quite sure if she heard him right. Did Draco Malfoy just say that he loved her?

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire 17 years of living. I want to be with you all the time. My heart aches when you're away. I want you to be around me every second.

"I love you when you're in a good mood, or a bad mood. I love you because you didn't run away when you found out about the Mark. I love you because you calm me down, and yet, because you make my heart do flips every time I see you.

"I love you, and only you. I don't think I will ever feel this way about anyone else.

"And I know how wrong this is. I know how different and opposite we are. But I don't care. I'm done caring, because I need you to know.

"I need you, Hermione. And it scares me, because I've never needed anyone before, but I need you," he finished.

He was out of breath, and he was shaking. He couldn't believe that he had just confessed all of that to Hermione. But, surprisingly, it felt good to have all of that off his chest.

Hermione couldn't say anything. Was she imagining things? Or did he really just confess his undying love for her?

"Hermione?" he said after a few minutes of silence. She was still too stunned to say anything.

Draco groaned and crossed the room. In three strides he was over to her. He took her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers.

Kissing her felt so good. He made sure to put all of his emotions into the kiss. And finally, she succumbed to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers entangled in his hair. She started kissing him back.

The only reason they broke apart was because that they would have died from oxygen deprivation if they had not stopped.

"I love you, Hermione. Please forgive me," he whispered, leaning his forehead down against hers.

In response she kissed him again. "I do. I forgive you."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing.

She was secretly dating Draco Malfoy.

But more importantly, she was happier than she had been in ages.

However, Draco was starting to get a lot more unstable. He was upset all the time, even when he was with her.

Undoubtedly, he was happier when he was with her, but not enough to take his mind fully off of the task at hand.

She wanted so badly to help him, but every time she asked, his answer always stayed the same.

"_All you have to do is be with me. That helps more than you could know."_

So she was.

She was with him whenever it was humanely possible. They spent all of their time in the Room of Requirement.

That's where they could be free; where no judging eyes were upon them, no faking their feelings. This was the place where they could be completely open with each other, and not fear what others would think.

And each day, Hermione was falling harder and harder for Draco.

There was just something about him.

Maybe it was his mysteriousness, or the way that his voice sounded so smooth and velvety when he talked to her. Or maybe it was the way that his eyes stared into hers, like he was seeing the real her, and looking through all the stereotypes.

Or maybe it was plainly the way that he loved her.

And he showed it each and everyday.

He held her close, and kissed her head. He always kept her close to him, never letting her get too far away, as if he was going to lose her at any moment.

But she would never let that happen.

She knew that she was attached to him for life. There was nothing that was going to take her away from him.

He was never going to lose her, no matter what.

They were sitting in the Room of Requirement, just talking about anything and everything. They both took their time to find out everything they could about the other.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her.

"It changes every month or so," she answered.

"And this month?" he pressed on.

"Oh, alright, this month it's silver," she told him, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing about your favorite color?" he pried. He was finding this very amusing.

"Because, it's the color of your eyes. And I've been staring into them so much this past month that I've really come to love the color silver," she whispered, blushing even more.

"That's so embarrassing," she cried as she looked away from him.

Draco took her chin in his hand and turned her face back to him. He kissed her jaw line before saying, "Hey, with me there is nothing you have to be embarrassed about."

He traced her jaw line with kisses before pulling away from her.

Ever since that first time, he hadn't kissed her on the lips again. He had told her why, and his reasoning was because he didn't want their relationship to be based on kissing. He wanted more of an emotional relationship than a physical one.

And Hermione both respected, and agreed with that.

"Tell me a secret, one that you've never told anyone before," Hermione asked next.

"I haven't danced with you since that first time," he said while playing absentmindedly with a strand of her hair.

"That's not a secret though," she pointed out.

"That's not the secret. The secret is…I want to," he told her.

He got off the couch and pulled her up.

"No, no, no," she moaned.

But all Draco had to do was smile at her and she succumbed to him immediately.

"When I'm finished with you, you will be the best dancer out there," he told her. He lifted her up onto his feet and swiftly guided her around the room as if he was dancing by himself.

He moved so gracefully, Hermione was just so mesmerized by him. It didn't matter how sick he looked, to her he was the most beautiful thing on this earth.

He pulled her closer to him, if that were even possible, and rested his forehead against hers.

Her breath caught in her throat, and her heartbeat sped up. She was never going to get used to this, and she didn't think that she ever wanted to.

Draco heard her and chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "It's just…being this close to you makes me so nervous," she admitted.

He pulled away from her, leaving a space in between them. "I'm sorry I make you nervous," he said, rather formally, hiding the hurt in his voice.

Hermione grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and his middle back with the other and pulled him closer.

She shook her head at him. "No, no, it's a good kind of nervous. It's like; I just want to be 100% when I'm with you. I want to give you my all, and never disappoint you. And, I'm nervous about the way that I feel for you," she said this last part quietly.

"And what do you feel for me?" he asked her, just as quiet.

Countless times, Draco had told Hermione how he felt about her, how much he loved her, but Hermione was always hesitant to tell him exactly how she felt.

She wasn't sure how long this thing between them would last, so she was scared that she would get too attached to him, only to have him leave and her be hurt.

But she knew that he needed to know how she felt.

And she _wanted_ to tell him.

"I think, I'm falling for you, a lot harder than I should. And I think that, when it really comes down to it, I'm falling in love with you. Because I know that I've never felt this way about anyone else before, so it only has to be love.

"I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy. And I'm happy to be in love with you," she told him.

She looked up at him to see that he was beaming down at her, a huge grin on his face.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Hermione. I love you," he told her while kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," she sighed happily.

And then, he met her lips in a soft, loving kiss. This kiss, their second kiss, was a lot gentler than the first one, but Hermione could feel so many more emotions in this one.

He pulled away and she smiled at him. He led her back to the couch and said, "Shall we get back to our game, love?"

"So many questions. I believe it's my turn, yes?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"You went last time," he remarked.

"Ah, but you asked me how I felt for you, and that qualifies as a question," she said with a laugh.

Draco laughed, defeated and nodded his head. "You win this time. What do you have to ask me?"

Hermione thought for a minute before answering. "What's your biggest fear?"

Draco wasn't even hesitant in his answer. "Losing you."

Hermione caressed his cheek. "You won't. The only way you'll lose me is if you ask me to leave. And I really hope you don't. Please don't ever ask me to leave," she told him.

"I never will," he whispered, pulling her close. "Believe me, I never will."

Author's Note: So, I just wanted to say thanks for reading this far! Keep on going, there's not much left now.

_And also, no matter how much I hate it, JK Rowling owns all the characters and story settings. _

_(:_


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight, was going to be Draco's last night with Hermione, though she didn't know it yet.

He was going to make their last night together special, and he had been thinking this up for days.

He was sitting in the Room of Requirement waiting for her. She would be here any moment and he still wasn't ready.

He was putting on his black dress robes when she entered. Thankfully, he had been just tying the tie.

He looked at her, and he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open.

She was wearing a red dress that came down to her knees. She also wore a pair of red heels. She left her hair alone, and that was when Draco liked it best; when it looked windswept, instead of all done up. She had a smile on her face that took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he strode over to her. He took her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

Though she didn't know why, she had a feeling that there was more to his idea than planned. There was more urgency in his touch.

He let her go and took her hand, leading her out of the Room of Requirement. "Where are we going?" she asked him "You'll see. Close your eyes, I'll lead you." She covered her eyes with her hands and he stood behind her, covering her hands with his, and leading her to the Astronomy Tower.

"Alright, you can now open your eyes." He moved his hands away from her eyes and watched her reaction.

Hermione's whole face lit up at the sight that awaited her.

Draco had decorated the entire Astronomy Tower with strings of lights. There was a table set up in the middle of the Tower, with white silk cloth over top of it, and two place markings. There was also a small bouquet of roses sitting on the middle of the table. A trail of rose petals led up to it.

"I love you," he told her.

"Draco, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she whispered.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he told her. She laughed.

Draco laughed too and looked away. "So, cliché, I know, but completely true at the same time." Hermione kissed him and took his hand. He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"I never knew you could be so gentlemanly," she laughed. "I have many different personalities. You just happen to bring out the best ones," he said to her as he sat down.

"You are so corny," she joked. "Only when I'm around you," he told her.

He waved his wand and plates filled with food appeared before them.

They enjoyed their meal together. And once they were finished, they got up and walked over to the edge of the tower to look at the stars.

"The sky is so clear tonight. I don't think it's been like this in a while," Hermione said quietly.

Draco stared at her. "You pay attention to the sky?" he questioned.

"A lot of attention. I watch the stars every night," she told him.

Draco smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I do too. Every single night."

They were silent, Draco brooding over what was going to come.

Hermione caught on to this and whispered, "It's a good omen, Draco, the clearness of the sky. It means good things are coming."

Draco shook his head, and held tighter to her hand.

"It's tomorrow, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione couldn't speak, or think. She knew what this was coming down to.

"The… The thing you've been planning?" she questioned.

Draco nodded. "Tomorrow night," he moaned.

Hermione's raised her free hand up to his cheek, and caressed it. "I guess this can't go on any longer then," she said sadly.

Draco held her hand to his face. "No, I can't put you in any more danger."

"I've been hearing that ever since I became friends with Harry. Draco, I don't care about danger," she whispered.

Draco smiled. "I know, and that's what I love most about you. Your inability to feel fear," he said.

"Oh I feel fear, Draco, but not for myself; mostly for you. Just please, please be careful," she told him.

He couldn't believe how supportive she was being. She wasn't telling him off, or screaming that she hated him for doing this. She was with him no matter what.

"I'm more worried about you being careful," he confessed to her.

"I'm always careful," she laughed.

Draco leaned deeper into her hand. "I hate to see this end," he cried.

"I do too, but we were left on this world just for each other, Draco, I can feel it. Fate will bring us back together," she told him.

He closed his eyes. "I love you, Hermione, so much more than anything or anyone else in my life. I'm sorry for what I have to do," he whispered quietly.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "You're forgiven. With me, you will always be forgiven. I love you, and I am always going to love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione watched Draco all day for any signs of what was going to come, but he gave none away, except for the fact that he was close to tears all day.

Harry was going with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux tonight, which had Hermione even more worried than need be.

He had told her and Ron to watch for Draco's name on the Marauder's Map, and to give everyone a swig of the Felix Felicis, just in case. So, Harry knew that Draco was up to something as well.

Hermione and Luna were standing guard outside of Professor Snape's office, just as Harry had instructed, when Draco quickly walked passed them. Hermione could see even from this distance that he was shaking.

"Luna, I'm going to go tail Draco. Stay here alright?" Hermione whispered. Luna nodded, and she ran after Draco.

He led her up to the tallest tower of Hogwarts, directly underneath Professor Dumbledore's office, and Hermione finally realized what it was that Draco was meant to do.

"Draco," she called out.

He spun around and whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at her.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Common Room? It's not safe for you here!" he shouted, his voice shaking.

"Draco, you don't have to do this," she whispered.

"This was never supposed to happen. It shouldn't be like this. You shouldn't have followed me!" he cried.

"Draco, please, please let me help you," she pleaded.

"Hermione, there is nothing you can do to help me. I have to do this! He'll kill me if I don't, Hermione. He'll kill my family," Draco told her, begging her to understand that there was no other way.

"All I ever wanted to do was to protect you, which is why I told you to stay in the Common Room. But it doesn't matter. You will never be safe around me!" He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing again to her the Dark Mark.

"I've already told you, it doesn't matter that you're a Deatheater. I don't care, Draco! I love you, that's what really matters. And there are ways for you to be protected. Dumbledore can help you!"

At that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange and her Deatheaters walked slowly up the stairs, wands drawn.

"No, no, no," Draco moaned.

Bellatrix looked back and forth between Draco and Hermione and smiled her wicked smile.

"What is this I see?" she cooed as she walked over to Draco. "An unarmed Mudblood?"

Draco was close to tears now. He did not mean for this to happen. Hermione was never supposed to be in the middle of this.

"Kill her, Draco," Bellatrix growled.

Hermione stared at Draco and all she could manage to do was just shake her head.

Her breath came in short gasps. She was truly afraid for her life now. When it was just she and Draco, she knew that he would never harm her. But with Bellatrix and the other Deatheaters around, who knew what Draco was going to choose to do.

"Do it, Draco! She means nothing to us, nothing to you. She is just a lowly Mudblood," Bellatrix said.

_That's not true!_ His brain screamed at her. Hermione meant everything to him, and she was not just a lowly Mudblood. She was a brilliant Muggleborn, who was smarter and more courageous than Draco could ever be.

The tears were falling freely now, for both Draco and Hermione.

He raised his wand at her, and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Draco, please," she could barely manage to whisper.

"I'll deal with her later. First, I have a task at hand," she heard him say. Both of them were surprised at the sound of authority in his voice.

She opened her eyes and saw that he had lowered his wand, and was walking towards the staircase.

Bellatrix smiled an evil grin, and said, "Very well, Draco. We shall watch over her as you finish the task that was given to you."

They watched Draco walk up the stairs, and as they turned their back on Hermione, she felt a hand cover her mouth, and she was pulled underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

He pulled her away from the Deatheaters and safe from harm, for now. They watched the confrontation between Draco and Dumbledore from below.

Just when it seemed that all hope for Dumbledore was lost, Severus Snape walked up the stairs, passed Harry and Hermione, signaling them to stay quiet.

Hermione was in tears throughout the entire thing.

But, she had faith in Draco. She knew that he would never go through with his plan of killing Dumbledore. He was lowering his wand when Snape came up, and finished the deed himself.

Harry screamed, "NO!" and Hermione's hands rose to her mouth. Dumbledore was dead. Snape had killed him.

Snape led Draco and the groups of Deatheaters swiftly down the staircase.

Hermione and Draco made eye contact. He was crying, and she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as well. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she whispered back.

It was over between them. Nothing would ever be the same, and all hope of being with him for the rest of her life slipped away from her.

It seemed as if the events of what happened next all were in slow motion. Harry ran after Snape, shouting his name.

"Harry, no!" She screamed, and made a grab for his arm, but it was too late.

She followed him down the staircase, and saw a raging battle throughout the halls and grounds of Hogwarts.

Right away she hopped into a fight against one of the many Deatheaters, trying to distract her mind from Draco, and what had just happened.

Harry was still chasing after Snape. The battle raged on, until all of the Deatheaters had fled the Hogwarts grounds.

It was a long night for everyone.

The loss of Dumbledore left a feeling of no hope throughout the students and staff of Hogwarts, along with the rest of the Wizarding World.

Hermione was curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into the dying flames of the fire.

Draco was gone. Dumbledore was gone. Hermione felt utterly alone.

"Why?" she moaned, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm asking myself the same question, Hermione," Harry said as he walked towards her from the stairs that led to the dormitories.

Hermione made room for him on the couch and he sat down next to her, leaning against her for support. She molded herself against him and he slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

"It was a fake, Hermione. The Horcrux was a fake. Dumbledore weakened himself for nothing. If only I had drunk the water," Harry began.

"Harry, there was nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself, Harry. Dumbledore wouldn't want that," Hermione whispered to him.

"I know, but I just can't help but think about it. I keep replaying his death over and over in my mind. Malfoy wouldn't have done it. He was lowering his wand, but then Snape…" Harry said.

"Malfoy, and Snape, I'll kill them both," he growled.

"Harry, Draco was a good kid. I know you don't want to believe that, but please trust me, Harry. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to have any part in this," she told him without even a thought.

"Hermione, you and Malfoy…" he started, not knowing where he was going with this.

Hermione looked away from him and stared back into the fire. But she didn't see the flames; all she could see was Draco's face.

"No, Harry. There is nothing going on between me and Draco Malfoy," she told him with a sob.

She rested her head against Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Draco was gone. And she knew that nothing would ever be the same between them. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, or if the world would be kind enough to bring them back together.

One thing she was sure of, however, was that she was completely and undeniably in love with Draco Malfoy, and that he was completely and undeniably in love with her, and that would always remain true. She would never stop loving him. And she knew that even though they had parted ways, Draco would never stop loving her either.

Fin

Author's Note: Well, we've made it! We've come to the end of the story, and I just want to say thank you all for reading, and reviewing, and commenting, and everything else that you've been doing. It means a lot to me. Hopefully, you all liked it, and thank you again!

_P.S. Every character and setting belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. I wish they all belonged to me, but obviously, that can't happen. Oh well._

_(:_


End file.
